


Sleep In Your Defence

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Beside You series [1]
Category: Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Liam, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Juke, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is reckless; Liam isn't.</p><p>Niall is stubborn; Liam isn't.</p><p>Niall is in love; so's Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep In Your Defence

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this pretty much when I joined AO3 but it was just an idea and I didn't know what pairing it'd be... 
> 
> Even after I decided it was gonna be Niam, I wanted to work on my plotting skills.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretence_  
_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence,_  
_When it’s in your spine like you walked for miles_  
_And the only thing you want to do is to stay still for a while;_

Niall and Liam _never_ had it good from the start.

Liam is his _bodyguard_ , the international Irish superstar who—admittedly—always got drunk and did stupid things.

He wasn’t always like this, in his defense, but that _jerk_ of an ex tore his heart out and changed him forever.

In a bad way, of course.

“You’re an idiot,” Liam reminds him, literally dragging him out of the bar they were just in. “What kind of an idiot goes to a bar the night before starting to record his third studio album?”

“Zayn and ‘Arry do it all the time,” Niall giggles, tumbling into the passenger seat of the Corvette Liam drives when their chauffeur is sleeping during Niall's many night outs. “Oops, can’t walk.”

“The nearest hotel please,” Liam sighs his instruction to the chauffeur.

“Sir, most hotels are fully booked this time of the year,” she replies.

“Then find one that’s not,” Liam snaps impatiently.

“Unless you prefer us fucking in the back of your car,” Niall offers bluntly.

“Excuse my boss, he’s terribly drunk,” Liam gives Niall his best _shut up_ look.

“He’s mad at me,” Niall pouts, knowing that will soften the bodyguard. “He’s always mad at me when I’m drunk.”

“I think the Hyatt has a few director’s room that’s free,” she’s fast to amend her mistake. “Is that alright?”

 

Twenty minutes later, Liam is carrying Niall on his shoulder. Niall knows why—if he was on the ground, he’d be dragged and making it harder for his bodyguard to do his job all proper.

“You’re so cute,” Niall giggles, playing with Liam’s hair. “Like, you’re a good bodyguard.”

“I’ve been your babysitter for last four years, of course I am,” Liam sets Niall down on the bed carefully, stripping him of his stage costume; it’s a fancy name for black jeans and leather jacket that are too tight on him.

“You can babysit my cock,” Niall says before he passes out.

-

Niall wakes up with a hangover, thankfully not as bad as the last one, and there’s ibuprofen on the bedside table. He groans and drinks the pill with the morning OJ.

 _Out for a bit, I’ll be back by the time you wake up. X_ He reads a note beside the cup.

“Ugh,” Niall groans colourfully. “That dickhead.”

“That dickhead is back,” Liam rolls his eyes, or at least that’s what Niall can _hear_ from the doorstep of his suite. “I got some breakfast from the bakery nearby.”

“Did you get the Tim Horton’s French vanilla for me?” Niall takes the chocolate croissant from Liam.

“You and your obsession with that coffee shop,” Liam hands the XL cup of the requested coffee. “By the way, your producers are pissed off that there are pictures of you kissing that DJ last night.”

“What DJ?” Niall frowns.

“The one for Toronto KISS FM,” Liam hands him some cream to put in the drink. “I have some peaches if you want them.”

-

Josh Ramsay, the lead singer of Marianas Trench—the most popular pop-rock band in Canada, if he may daresay—is there with him. He didn’t know about the lyricist until the time for writing his second album came about. His Canadian fan linked him to _Beside You_ and that is decidedly his favourite track from the band.

“I don’t get why the fuck you like drinking,” Josh greets the Irish singer. “And if you don’t have coke, I don’t like you.”

“No one drinks coke in the morning,” Niall flips the exclusive producer of his third album _, Taken Heart_ , off just because he has a severe headache that’s yet to be gone. “God, how long does it take for Advil to start working?”

“If you spent, I don’t know, six hours drinking, I say not soon,” Josh hands him a sheet of music. “This is the lead track of your album, kid.”

“I’m twenty, I’m hardly a kid,” Niall takes the sheet with a growl. “What’s it called?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Josh shrugs. “Matt thinks I should call it _Suck My Ass_ , but that’s only because he’s a loser.”

“What about your boyfriend?” Liam snickers as he asks the question.

“I hate how half the world is curious why a paedophile is dating a member of the most popular boyband,” Josh face-palms. “If you want to know, ask him yourself.”

“Well, he deleted my number after I asked him when you first rimmed him,” Niall replies slyly.

“Its proto title is _Don’t Break My Love_ ,” Josh sighs. “Go take a look and give a demo recording.”

 

Two hours later, Niall recorded about half of _Don’t Break My Love_. It’s a ballad, but there’s a hint of rock all of his songs have.

(Okay, the bonus track of his EP, _Right Beside You_ with the duo of him and Josh singing _Beside You_ is totally ballad and nothing rocky.)

“You need a break?” Josh doesn’t take his eyes off of his Galaxy S6, probably texting Luke. If his guess is right, the Aussie twink just told him they’re gonna have Skype sex.

Again, and Niall doesn’t want to walk in on them and get more scarred.

 _Well, Liam and I had worse_.

“Do you want a little _break_ , baby?” Liam purrs his words, his hand gripping Niall’s waist. “God, I always fantasised about fucking you in the recording studios.”

“Um, Josh is _right next door_ ,” Niall reminds his bodyguard/fuck buddy.

“He knows what we are because he walked in on me fucking you into the sofa that other night,” Liam is already ripping Niall’s jeans off, the bottommost button popping off. “Mm, you’re such a turn-on for me.”

“You’re _so_ corrupted,” the singer manages to sound like he can still think coherently. “Will you let me suck your big cock, daddy?”

“You bet, baby,” Liam tugs at his cock, just to tease and fully harden him. “God, I missed fucking you.”

“Excuse me for letting my manager give you that horrid two-week vacation before the recording began,” Niall giggles, mouthing at Liam’s erection, then pulls the zipper down with his teeth. “Commando, so kinky, daddy.”

“I know you like that,” Niall isn’t surprised that Liam pushes him down, all the way to the hilt until he’s choking on the girth. “So fucking good, Ni.”

Niall gags in response, earning a throaty growl from his lover. Niall whimpers, garnering harsh thrust against the soft tissues of his throat, then it’s fucked in relentless pace. He loves being dominated and Liam knows that. Thick ropes of come gushes down his throat in matter of minutes, the last bit landing on his cheeks.

“Mm, I like marking you up,” Liam proves his point by sucking hard on his collarbone, leaving his mark. “Do you think you can take my big cock without prep?

“Anything for you,” Niall nods, bending over the recording machine, baring his arse to Liam’s hungry gaze.

Liam forgoes his pleasure and eats him out until Niall comes untouched.

“You know I can hear you,” Josh calls out from the other room. “So you’d better be fucking clothed or I’ll find a way to murder you.”

Niall giggles.

-

The recording session went well in Niall’s opinion and right now, he’s snuggled into Liam’s yummy biceps in the backseat of the limo he rented out. Well, Josh rented out so that they can get a proper fuck on the way back to the hotel, his words, not Niall’s.

“You’re so cute,” Liam nuzzles his nose against Niall’s neck like a puppy wanting to cuddle during a thunderstorm. “And don’t you dare say I look like a puppy.”

“If you were an animal, you know you’d be a lab,” Liam gives him a fierce scowl. “Aw, you looked scorned.”

“See if I blow you tonight,” Liam huffs out.

“Okay,” Niall undoes Liam’s jeans and slides it down just enough to bare his gorgeous shaft. “Means I get to tease you.”

Niall shifts around to poise his arse over Liam’s semi and starts to grind down, earning a pleased grunt. He grins against Liam’s neck, nipping at the soft skin right where his stubble begins, and moans like he’s riding his cock.

“So fucking good, daddy,” Niall whines out, his fingers sliding into his joggers to tease his hole. “Wish you were fucking me in the backseat of this car.”

“We haven’t done that in a while, baby,” Liam agrees, interlocking their fingers together, only making this hotter than it should be. Liam’s thick fingers are _so fucking_ talented, stabbing at Niall’s core as they grind filthily.

 _“And I thought I get some sleep today,”_ Harry groans into the phone. “ _I’m in mood for slow dances in the middle of an alleyway, not listen to you guys fucking.”_

“Nice of you to call us, Harold,” Niall giggles, riding Liam’s digits. “Is Zayn with you?”

_“Well, if you mean to ask our current position by that, sure, he’s sleeping under me.”_

“I needn’t hear you rode his dick for round one,” Liam flinches at Niall’s careless tone.

 _“We have only four rounds when we’re both on holidays, excuse—oh fuck,”_ Harry moans into the speaker. _“Fuck, right there.”_

“Gross, he’s on the fifth,” Liam wrinkles his nose. “When isn’t he having sex?”

 _“Good question,”_ Zayn finally speaks, probably deducing that he can multitask. _“He likes riding my cock so... it’s when we’re on separate tours_.”

“Do you even _have_ separate tours?”

The call cuts out.

-

Niall takes a flight to Vancouver next day with Josh on tow, who mumbled something about meeting Luke at his house when he does so. He can imagine the _I missed you_ sex now that Luke is on a little break after his European leg of _Universal Road_ tour.

“So, I have my own recording studio,” Josh explains as Liam carries their take-away lunch from KFC, “I fucked in Studio D-3 so don’t bother going there, I have yet to take the cumstains out of the sofa.”

“Why am I listening to this again?” Liam looks either constipated or just disgusted in general.

“Because you’re to save me from harm if I threaten him to release his sex tape,” Niall says jovially as he ducks a cushion flying in his direction. “See? He’s a douche lord.”

“This douche lord has to fuck his twink boyfriend in a bit,” Josh growls. “I have the last song I wrote for you, and it’s similar to _Lover Dearest_ ; okay, it’s a mixture of that one and _Beside You_.”

“Who died?” Niall scans the chorus. “ _‘When you realise what you’ve done, remember that I could never be the One. I’m not heartbroken, I can’t be that when you tore me open.’”_

“No one, that’s how I felt when Luke was away,” Josh shrugs at the other blond. “Okay, that was when the rumours of him and Michael was dating.”

“You mean Ashton?”

“Whatever that twink is called,” Josh thrusts the rest of the sheet to Niall’s hands. “Liam has a degree in Sound Engineering so I’m letting him record _just_ this one.”

Niall can swear that Liam blushed for whatever the reason.

-

“I’m so tired from all the singing,” Niall whines as Liam carries him to their bed at Vancouver Hyatt hotel. “I mean, I’d rather eat marmite than do recording for eight fecking hours.”

“You’re so mouthy when you’re tired,” Liam strips his shirt off, then does the same to Niall’s. “Tell me, why are you such a prat?”

“Because I’m a diva,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I’d love to get a blow right now, but I’m too tired to moan.”

“I can see that,” Niall knows Liam just rolled his eyes at him. “Good night, baby.”

“Sing me to sleep, you overgrown puppy,” Niall pouts.

 _“If your heart wears thin, I will hold you up and hideaway; I’ll be right beside you,”_ Liam has a great voice, which is how he won _The Voice: UK_ couple years ago, _“Nobody will break you_.”

 

Niall wakes up to smell of half-burnt waffles wafting in the hotel suite. Sighing, he gets out of bed and finds Liam fretting over his breakfast.

“We can just order room service,” Niall giggles, “or you can get me a toast.”

“Remember that one time you burnt the kitchen down—literally—when you were cooking a fried egg?” Niall blanches. “Me too.”

“There’s a reason why I wanted to break up with you for so long,” Niall jokes.

“Oh no, whatever will I do to get better salary than being a bodyguard of a singer?” Liam rolls his eyes. “I ordered room service right before you woke up, don’t worry.”

At a five-star hotel, Niall doesn’t expect anything less than pancakes topped with freshly whipped cream and the best maple syrup. He’s gluttony and he is _very_ pleased with the food.

“Want my dick to drip with the syrup?” Liam feeds him the last bit of the pancake. “I know you do.”

“I think we had food sex, like, once,” Niall taps his chin as he giggles, the sight of Liam’s chest covered in cream and maple syrup filling his mind. “Let’s do it!”

 

Half an hour later, he finds out that cream and syrup combined is _really_ sticky.

“Mm, you taste so good,” Liam suckles on Niall’s sensitive nipple. “Bet you feel good too, baby.”

“You blew me— _god_ ,” Niall moans gravelly, holding onto the armrest of the sofa. “Do you have to be so good at everything?”

“You praise me and raise my ego,” Liam grins around his bud. “C’mon, Josh will be mad if we’re late to the studio again.”

 

“I had an idea, but it’s kind of risky,” Josh explains as Niall arrives at the other singer’s studio with mussed hair. “It’s about Liam.”

“Oh joy.”

“I want him to record one demo with you,” Josh arches a brow challengingly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“A fucking demo,” Liam gulps audibly. “If you don’t recall, my EP I released after winning _The Voice: UK_ sold over five thousand copies within the first few hours, and that’s not counting iTunes.”

“You can’t be that bad, Luke whines about how good you are,” Josh pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Classic glasses-wearing composer, what a great friend he’s got. “Give it a try.”

“ _‘I was there lying down, thinking about what could have been ours  
Oh how much I knew that going around would never fill up those hours,’_ ” Niall frowns at the chorus of _I Won’t Surrender My Heart_. “This is a bit personal, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Niall,” Josh looks stoic.

“I would say that because I told you this when I was wasted three months ago, at a bar,” Niall makes sure Liam is in the recording booth. “Why would you put this in the song?”

“Because it’s rather blatant—more than Louis’ arse—that Liam is in love with you,” Josh’s mention of the Belgian actor makes Niall cringe a bit. A photoshoot with the actor a few months ago went _really_ bad between them. “By the way, Liam’s staring.”

Liam waves at Niall.

“You told him about the song,” Niall hisses at his least favourite Canadian at the moment.

“I wouldn’t be a good friend to you if I didn’t,” Josh grins. “I only told him that he’s recording a demo, not that it’s about you two bozos.”

-

Niall flies back to Ireland after spending three months at America to record his album. The demo, that didn’t make it to the album but still available on B-Side and Director’s Cut, got over two hundred notes  on tumblr in only a week, and the soundcloud demo reached max download in two days.

“Popstar is busy as fuck,” the annoying tenor voice that has to belong to his least favourite actor cajoles. “Hello, my child.”

“You’re older than me by 8 months, please stop calling me that,” Niall growls as humanly as possible. “How did you get into my flat?”

“Your bodyguard thinks you can’t get through your thick Irish head that we need to get some steam off,” Louis purrs. _“Sans tes vêtements_ , babe.”

“Just because we had sex once doesn’t mean I tolerate you,” Niall reiterates what he says every time they hook up. “You know that.”

“You’re the densest little shite I ever will fuck,” Louis grins, tearing at Niall’s clothes.

A distant part of him thinks he’s cheating on Liam as they fuck.

_Why can’t I let you go?_

-

“You’re an idiot,” Josh tells him after kissing Luke on the cheek very sloppily. “I want details.”

“Lukey, tell your idiot that I’m not disclosing my sex life to him,” Niall prompts.

“Nially, tell _yours_ to stop listening into our conversations,” the Aussie twink jerks his thumb in the direction of the door.

“He’s my guard, he’s supposed to stand outside the door,” Niall rolls his eyes. “So, how many songs in the album’s about Liam?”

“Half of them are about how stupid you two are, don’t worry,” Josh beams at Niall. “I believe the second single we—” Niall raises a brow. “— _I_ planned for your benefits has the bridge _‘why can’t I let you go? I don’t want you to know that I’m not ready to show.’_ ”

“How lovely,” Niall glares at Josh. “And Luke, did you contribute?”

“I sucked him off to motivate him once or twice,” the Australian singer/guitarist giggles.

“And yet you think I will kindly offer to let you know how many times me and Liam fuck,” Niall smiles faker that Snooki’s tits. “Let’s get this over with.”

“What?” Josh and Luke chorus at the same time.

“I’m gonna man the fuck up and tell Liam.”

-

He’s not overly romantic, but Niall gets his moments.

He books _L’Amour_ café, which is an overpriced French bakery/café near his flat, and texts Liam.

 

**To: Biceps**

**I want you to meet me at the café I frequent, bring condoms. X**

**Read 13:26**

Niall has never been this nervous about meeting up with someone he knows so much.

Liam looks like he’s been running when he arrives with an apologetic smile.

“Your fans want me to autograph their boobs or something,” Liam offers a cookie. “I got this before coming to the table.”

“I want to tell you something,” Niall initiates the very conversation he’s been avoiding for last couple years.

“Can I go first?” Niall nods. “I’m quitting.”


End file.
